Exchanging Body Heat in the Passenger’s Seat
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: “A traditional muggle retreat for teenagers to makeout in their cars while the movie goes on, unnoticed by those in the cars,” she said, smirking at her friend. What is this traditional retreat for muggles? Read and find out... Dedicated to Lang.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Alrighty-o… this is dedicated to the wonderful Lang who correctly answered that the Veronicas sang 'Everything I'm Not' in my fic How My Love Life Got Even More Complicated. So, I blame him for the plot lol… I realise that England doesn't have drive-ins but he insisted on having his oneshot include one. So yeah… and if the Amityville Horror isn't in the correct order of events I apologise… it's been a while since I've seen it and I refuse to see it again until I have a cute boy to hold me while I whimper lol. Anyway! Please read and remember to review! Thanks guys! Oh, and remember George is the guy who went crazy and Kathy is his wife lol.**

**Oh, and thanks toStarAngel613 for the wonderful beta-ing job she did and hids for the title. Love you both sweeties!**

* * *

**Exchanging Body Heat in the Passenger's Seat**

"I do love drive-ins," Harry remarked happily as they organised their car into a more comfortable arrangement. The front seats were pulled right down and Harry and Hermione sat on the backseat with their legs on the front seats, a large tub of popcorn on the middle seat. The big screen in front of them was playing some odd popcorn ad and Hermione grinned,

"A traditional muggle retreat for teenagers to make-out in their cars while the movie goes on, unnoticed by those in the cars," she said, smirking at her friend.

He laughed, "Because you and I would so pay some old guy to not see a movie."

Hermione smiled, "Are you prepared to see the Amityville Horror? It's more… terrifying than the first one."

"Hermione, we faced Dementors, Inferi and not to mention old Tom. Methinks I will survive a little horror movie," Harry replied, scoffing at her as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth.

"And you wonder why you're single," Hermione muttered, a smile hinting at her lips as she sipped her drink.

"I's 'cause women thin' they're no' good 'nuff for me," Harry said through his mouthful of popcorn.

"Yes, that must be it," she said, laughing at him and rolling her eyes. She turned her attention to the movie screen to find that the movie was starting. "Okay, be quiet Harry," she said, sliding down on the seat and gazing up at the screen.

"No, _you_ be quiet," he muttered sarcastically, swallowing and sliding down too.

The movie began and Hermione found herself squeaking softly each time a gunshot sounded and hiding her eyes. She had already watched it, so she reasoned with herself that she didn't really need to see that part again.

"'Mione," Harry whispered, leaning over and tugging her hands from her eyes.

"Harry!" she snapped at him, squeaking as she watched the little girl being shot.

He laughed and poked her, "Baby."

"I'm a girl, I'm allowed to be scared," she replied, poking her tongue out at him.

He smiled and just settled himself back down, taking another handful of popcorn. "Feel free to cuddle up to me during the movie if you get scared," he said, the right corner of his mouth uplifting in a smirk.

Hermione laughed softly and focused her attention back on the screen.

* * *

The first time Harry… made an odd "manly" shrieking sound (as he called it) was a little further into the movie.

"Okay, it's finally getting interesting!" Harry exclaimed, sitting up slightly as he watched George and Kathy begin to make love.

Hermione grinned, "Very interesting." She closed her eyes, on the verge of laughing and clenched her teeth, waiting for the inevitable…

"AHH!" Harry shrieked as he saw a little girl hanging from the ceiling, a bullet wound through her head.

Hermione began to laugh, and was soon holding her stomach and still laughing at him. "Ah that was great," she exclaimed, wiping her eyes and sitting up slightly, still giggling softly at him.

"You _knew_ that was going to happen," he grumbled, sitting back and pouting.

"Yeah," she said, grinning happily and glancing back up at the screen. "I thought I'd see your reaction."

"They've ruined sex for me now," he grumbled crossing his arms.

Hermione laughed again and slapped his arm, "No they haven't you big baby."

"Yes they have," he insisted.

"No they haven't."

"Yeah they have!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Hermione, you just said 'Nuh uh' twice," Harry said, smirking at her.

Hermione paused. "Oh dear, I'm spending far too much time with you and Ron," she sighed, smacking a hand to her forehead.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, slapping her arm lightly.

She laughed and slapped him back, "Well, I am if I've started coming back with 'nuh uh' when we're having a silly argument."

"Yeah… well… sex is still ruined for me," he said, remembering why she was saying 'nuh uh' in the first place.

Hermione smiled and moved across the seat to cuddle up next to him, laying the popcorn down on the seat she'd just moved off. "Somehow I think you will have forgotten all about it in the morning."

* * *

"Why won't the dog stop barking?" Harry asked a while later as Hermione grimaced slightly.

"Because he knows what's happening," she said, biting her lip and deciding to bury her face in Harry's shoulder as George came out of the house.

"Should I hide my eyes?" Harry asked.

"I'm only hiding my eyes because I've already seen it," she said to his shoulder.

Harry nodded and watched the screen. A moment later he winced, "Aww man!"

"Yeah," Hermione said, lifting her head from his shoulder and gazing up at him. "Not pleasant."

"The poor dog!"

Hermione smiled and slid her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. He pulled her on top of him and hugged her back.

"What was that for?" he asked a moment later, pulling back to look up at her.

She shrugged, "I felt like a hug."

He smiled and hugged her again, "Are you sure you want to finish the movie? I remember last time you saw it, you came home and couldn't sleep alone for a couple of nights."

Hermione laughed softly, "That was only because it was the first time I saw it. I can watch it now."

"If you insist," he said, shrugging.

* * *

"That child is so creepy," Harry remarked thoughtfully, watching the little girl with the bullet wound in her head. "Remind me to make sure my children don't give people freaky looks like that."

"She's got a bullet wound in her head," Hermione said, lifting her head from his shoulder to look at the girl properly. "Of course she looks weird."

"Yeah but she's got a freaky stare."

"She's supposed to have a freaky stare."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah… well… I don't like her."

Hermione smiled and laid her head back down on his shoulder, "You're not supposed to like her. You're supposed to feel sorry for her."

"She's too freaky to feel sorry for her," he said, turning his head to look down at her.

She gazed back up at him and smiled slightly, "It's a horror movie."

"You don't say?" Harry said sarcastically, smirking at her.

She laughed and poked his side hard, "Be quiet you."

* * *

"Yum," Hermione murmured, sitting up slightly as she watched George wander around without his shirt on.

"What are you 'yumming' about?" Harry asked, frowning up at the screen.

"Look at that gorgeous stomach," she said breathily, biting her bottom lip as George swung the axe up and down on a block of wood.

Harry scoffed, "Oh please Hermione. I thought you didn't go for guys based on looks."

"Hey, I'm still a girl," she reminded him, "and I do like to appreciate the male body," she added with a very sly grin.

"Pfff," Harry said, "He's not _that_ good."

"How would you know?" she asked, moving off him and raising an eyebrow.

"Hermione, I play Quidditch for a living."

"So you get to perv on guys?" she asked, laughing.

He poked his tongue out at her, "No, the girls perv on me."

Hermione laughed again and slapped his arm, "You are far too full of yourself my dear."

"Hey, have you seen my body lately?"

"No, but that doesn't mean…"

Harry lifted his shirt up, exposing his stomach. Hermione stopped talking and looked down at him, biting her bottom lip and grinning.

"Told you so," he said triumphantly. He let the shirt fall back down, but Hermione placed a hand there, stopping it from covering him back up. He raised an eyebrow at her and she just smiled nervously.

He raised his arms as she tugged the shirt up and over his head, dropping it on the seat next to her. She moved closer to him and began to run her hands across his well-defined abdomen, making him shiver slightly. She frowned and moved across to sit on his lap, running her thumbs up the middle of his stomach, and up to his chest. She ran them across his broad chest and lightly across his nipples, making him breathe in sharply.

She took her hands off his chest and slid her jacket off. He watched her with wide eyes as her fingers went to the buttons of her shirt. She undid them slowly, making Harry want to rip the shirt off her shoulders. When it did fall from her body Harry gazed at her, his eyes making a trail from her belly button up to her chest, which was rising up and down rather heavily. The movie was completely forgotten as they kissed, Hermione's fingers going straight to Harry's hair and Harry running his hands along her body. She rubbed her hips into his and grinned into the kiss as she felt his hips respond and jerk up towards hers.

His hands moved around from her back to her front, poking her belly button softly as he passed over it. She giggled into his mouth, one of her hands going down to his and moving them up her body. The kiss was broken as his hands enclosed around her breasts and Hermione gazed into his eyes, chewing on her bottom lip again. He was grinning a very silly grin as he looked at her cloth covered breasts, running his thumbs over her erect nipples very softly, making Hermione's stomach jump.

They kissed again and she slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders. Their lips not leaving one another, Harry helped her push the annoying piece of clothing down her body and moved his hands quickly back up to her breasts. Hermione gasped as he touched the sensitive skin at the centre of them, and moaned softly as he pinched her gently.

She closed her eyes as he lowered his head to her neck, trailing kisses down towards her chest, and then planting kisses on her breasts, sucking her nipples in slightly. She moaned again and clutched at the back of his head as he sucked in again, a deep and wonderful feeling rising from the pits of her stomach. He pulled back and looked up at her face with a very satisfied smirk on his.

"I think I prefer you over Ryan Reynolds," she whispered breathlessly, opening her eyes and smirking back at him.

He grinned, "Good."

They kissed again and Harry felt Hermione's hands run down his torso towards his pants, and she began to undo them. But quite suddenly, a very loud beeping from the cars around them interrupted them.

Hermione sprang back from Harry and looked over her shoulder at the blank screen behind them. "They're beeping to make the guy change the movie faster," she said, scowling at the outside world. "Inconsiderate bastards."

Harry laughed softly and pulled her back to him and kissed her, running his hands up her bareback. She sighed happily into the kiss and forgot about the beeping, running her fingers across his stomach again.

"I suppose since sex is ruined for you, it is out of the question?" she asked, breaking the kiss and smirking at him.

"No," he replied immediately, "I'm not at all opposed sex."

"Oh good," she replied before kissing him again.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: So… what'd you think? Lang, I hope you liked it honey! I'm not so sure about that ending but oh well. Please review!**

**Alex**

**PS: Noah Waters' oneshot will be up soon… I promise!**


End file.
